


My Foolish Heart

by hexedmaiden



Series: Whiskey & Moonshine [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden
Summary: After a mission where Whiskey gets injured, Moonshine takes himself to batting cages to deal with his anger.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Whiskey & Moonshine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	My Foolish Heart

The pitching machine clicks and whirs. A baseball hurls its way straight toward Moonshine. He swings his bat and the wood cracks like thunder as he hits the ball sending it back toward the machine. Another ball discharges from the machine and Moonshine reels the bat back once more. He swings with much more force than he should. He feels a pull in his shoulder. 

He grits his teeth against the pain. He lets another ball come right at him. This time when he swings with too much force it feels like his arm is on fire. The bat clatters to the ground as he drops to his knees. His vision blurs. He opens his mouth to scream but nothing comes out. He deserves this. He was stupid and reckless. 

“FUCK!” He cries out to no one curling in on himself. He squeezes his eyes shut against the hurt and the anguish. The image of Whiskey laying there, blood covering his face flashes across his mind. He gasps as his body shakes. His heart feels like it’s being torn from his chest all over again. 

A warmth spreads between his shoulder blades. Hands guide him up from the ground and to his feet. He clings to the stranger like a lifeline as they take him inside the Distillery and up to the infirmary. They guide him to sit down on one of the beds. Gentle hands cup his face wiping his tear redden cheeks. He finally looks at them. 

_ Whiskey. _

Moonshine parts his lips only no words come out. He wants to know how Whiskey found him at the batting cages. But mostly he wants nothing more than to beg and plead for forgiveness that he feels he isn’t deserving of. The man he’s fallen in love with, warm and alive, and it makes his soul hurt that he almost wasn’t. Because of him.

Moonshine grips the man’s shirt even tighter, as though if he let go Whiskey would disappear. He closes his eyes, breathing in and out through his nose. He opens them again and Whiskey’s still there.

“Let me get you some ice for your arm.” Whiskey’s hands slide from Moonshine’s cheeks down to his neck. Moonshine gives him a small nod, unclenching his fist in Whiskey’s red and grey plaid shirt. It feels like a lifetime before Whiskey breaks contact with him to finally move away. He watches him get into the mini-fridge of the little cubicle. 

Whiskey returns to his side with a large frozen gel pack. The brunette places the pack gently over Moonshine’s shoulder, adjusting it to cover as much of the shoulder as it can.

“Okay?” Whiskey’s hand lingers for a moment, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah.” Moonshine's voice comes worn and raspy. He fully expects Whiskey to leave after that. Not that he would blame him. Instead, the man pulls up a chair to sit next to Moonshine. 

“What happened?” Whiskey asks him. Moonshine knows he’s asking about the arm and not just tonight.

“It’s a bit of a long story.”

“I’ve got time.” Whiskey gave him a small smile nudging Moonshine’s boot with the side of his. Moonshine takes a breath.

“I was on my way to playing in the MLB before I joined the Statesman. I had gone out to celebrate making it to the final round of major league tryouts. I was having my last drink of the night. A girl who, at some point in the night, took up a seat at the other end from me. She could barely stand and I thought she’d fall off the barstool any second. I can recall this sense of dread washing over me when a small group of guys came to crowd around her.” 

Moonshine’s voice grew angry as he went on.

“I watched as one of them put his hand on her. I got up and grabbed an empty bottle from the counter. I yelled at them to leave her alone and when they didn't I shouted again even louder. One of them shoved me so I took that bottle and cracked him in the skull, hard enough the bottle shattered. His buddies weren’t fans of that, I can tell you that much. But it got them away from her and that's all I cared about.

I buried that broken neck bottle in the throat of one of them and stabbed another. Details are a little fuzzy, but I was punched in the face a few times and kicked once that I can remember. They broke my shoulder, tore my rotatory cuff that was on its way to being torn anyway.” He finally exhales as Whiskey gets up from the chair. 

“Do you regret not being able to play?” Whiskey asks as he takes the pack from his shoulder to put it back in the fridge. Moonshine moves his shoulder just to test how the pain is. It’s a dull ache at most.

“I thought I did when I was in that hospital bed. Baseball was all I had, and all I thought I was good at. But I would have done the same thing all over again. I can do so much good here and that’s all that matters, I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” Moonshine looks into Whiskey’s deep brown eyes, “Expect for what happened on our mission. Saying “I’m sorry” doesn’t even scratch the surface. I should have done more to protect you. I failed you and I’m sorry for that.” 

He feels the prickling of tears at his eyes again. Whiskey wipes them away once more.

“Moonshine, you didn’t fail me. I jumped in front of you to protect you. He was aiming right at you and I made the call. I didn’t think about anything else other than keeping you safe. I would do it all again.” Whiskey puts his hands on the sides of Moonshine’s neck. 

“We’re both fools, huh?” Moonshine huffs a small laugh, and Whiskey laughs with him. 

He reaches up to pull Whiskey down to him. The way Whiskey's lips feel against Moonshine’s it was as if the stars aligned, that everything that happened was leading right to this moment. Whiskey presses closer between his legs. Moonshine rests his hands on the other man’s waist. He swipes his tongues at the seam of Whiskey’s lips, asking for more. Whiskey parts his lips for him. Their tongues slide against each other, hot and wet. 

Moonshine feels Whiskey’s hands slide into his hair, the feeling of the man’s nails grazing his scalp makes him melt. He moves his hands to Whiskey’s belt to pull him closer, only to make the man stumble forward, he pulls back laughing. 

“Easy there, cowboy.” Whiskey smiles and gives him another kiss.

“I’d apologize darlin’, but right now I need you to fuck me into this mattress.” Moonshine bites Whiskey’s bottom lip briefly before pulling back to look up the other man. He grabs the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head, tossing it to the side. Whiskey’s on him again within seconds. Kissing him, while his hands roam over Moonshine’s chest. Moonshine reaches for Whiskey’s belt again this time to undo the buckle.

The man teases a nipple making Moonshine jerk under his hands. Moonshine gropes Whiskey’s cock through the front of his jeans in retaliation.

“You better close those curtains, sweetheart.” Moonshine purrs between kisses. 

Whiskey reluctantly pulls away to pull the curtain closed to the room giving them privacy. Moonshine shuffles up the bed unbuckling his belt to pull his jeans and underwear off in one go. Whiskey rifles through a drawer of medical supplies on his way back to the bed. The draw slams closed. Whiskey crawls up the bed toward Moonshine his shirt open and undone jeans. Whiskey’s mouth is on his in seconds hungrily devouring him as he settles between his legs.

Those strong hands stroke across his stomach and down to his thighs. He lifts his hips hoping the other man touches him where he desperately needs him most. He gasps into Whiskey’s mouth when cold lube-coated fingers trace over his entrance before sliding a finger into him. Whiskey’s mouth moves from his mouth to his jaw before he slides a second finger in him. Moonshine grinds down on Whiskey’s fingers.

“Look at you, sugar. So greedy for it, want another one?” Whiskey whispers sinfully into his ear. Moonshine moans arching off the bed as he gives him more bending his fingers to rub against his prostate. 

“Whiskey, please.” Moonshine’s voice cracks as Whiskey pumps his fingers into him a few more times before pulling them out. Moonshine whines at the loss of them when Whiskey leans away enough to push his jeans down his hips to free himself. He coats himself in lube as Moonshine watches in anticipation. The brunette braces one hand next to Moonshine’s head as he guides himself inside. 

Moonshine pulls the brunette down once more into a lingering kiss wrapping his legs around Whiskey’s waist as the man slowly pushes further into him. Moonshine whines into the kiss as the man begins to move. Small movements, barely even moving his hips almost teasing like they have all the time in the world. 

Whiskey shifts his hips just a fraction that makes Moonshine dig his nails into the man’s back. Whiskey breaks their kiss to mouth and nibbles at Moonshine’s neck while he thrusts into him a little harder and a little faster. Whiskey sits up to grab him by the hips pulling Moonshine onto his cock with each thrust. Moonshine can’t help but throw his head back and moan as Whiskey uses him like this. 

It feels like all too soon that Moonshine can feel his body pull taut. His toes curl behind Whiskey’s back as he starts to clench around the brunette. Whiskey thrusts into him even harder as Moonshine orgasms, his cock untouched. He lays boneless as Whiskey holds onto him twitching inside of him, filling him, Moonshine’s own spent cock twitches pitifully trying to cum again.

Whiskey pulls out as gently and slowly as he can before laying half on top of Moonshine in the cramped medical bed. He moves over just a smidge to give Whiskey space, but the man just moves closer, burying his face into Moonshine’s neck. Moonshine plays with the soft waves of Whiskey’s hair. The brunette wraps an arm around his middle as they catch their breaths.

They lay in silence for a moment, just basking in the presence of one another. Worn out, sweat cooling in the chill air of the infirmary. Moonshine shifts just a fraction to pull the thin blanket over the two of them.

“I love you.” Whiskey whispers as he brushes his nose over the sensitive spot behind his ear.

“I love you too, darlin.” Moonshine turns just a fraction to kiss the top of Whiskey’s brown locks. He closes his eyes breathing him in as he buries his nose into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort @hexedmaiden


End file.
